


游戏-逃脱霍格沃茨

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Choice, escape game, you choose what will be going on - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。是什么声音？哈利揉了揉自己的眼睛，并从床头柜上摸出自己的眼镜。视线对焦后，借着模糊的光，他看见——等等，他的四柱床上为什么会躺着伏地魔？！——跳至1汤姆里德尔？！——跳至2（待更）所以，这其实是个我们都玩过的那种选择游戏





	1. 伏地魔？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天看了微博上一个人性测试觉得很有意思，然后今天就没忍住写了。。。。  
> 这我想起小时候买的小浣熊，里面都会加这种测试的小书，还没手掌大，但我能捧着看很久，直到把每条线都走完一边为止。  
> 这篇伏哈算是我一时心血来潮，所以填坑不定。毕竟线少了不好玩，线多了打字又太累，还容易串线。  
> 然后，我很勤劳地把每条链接都附上了，但我懒得一一检查了，所以欢迎报错！

* * *

**第一章 哈利的卧室**

* * *

 

**0**

一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。

是什么声音？哈利揉了揉自己的眼睛，并从床头柜上摸出自己的眼镜。视线对焦后，借着模糊的光，他看见——等等，他的床上为什么会躺着

 

伏地魔？！

——跳至1

汤姆里德尔？！

——跳至2（待更）

* * *

 

 

 **1** **伏地魔？！**

看清是伏地魔后，哈利迅速拾起了自己的魔杖想对准对方，但他的魔杖握在手里还没有一秒钟便向对方飞了过去——伏地魔缴了他的魔杖。但只是缴械咒？

“为什么不杀了我？”哈利问。

“如果你这么想的话，波特。”伏地魔冷冷哼了一声。“你怎么会在这儿？”

 

“这话应该我问你才对的吧！”

——[跳至3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323802)

默不做声

——[跳至5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323844)

“因为这是我的床，我当然在我的床上！”

——[跳至4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323828)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同时发于贴吧，https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5060709786  
> 如果你想玩全线的话那里可能看着更方便一些


	2. 汤姆里德尔？！

我觉得自己对小Riddle的爱可能不足以支撑我更下去，毕竟目前我连写第一章的动力都没有。

但这条线确实是我的一个想法，是这个故事的一脉。如果坑的话我会在最后简要梗概说明一下。


	3. “这话应该我问你才对的吧！”

**3 “** **这话应该我问你才对的吧！** **”**

你有什么资格质问麦劳德，竟敢对麦劳德不敬，留你何用？

“阿瓦达索命！”

一道耀眼的绿光闪过，他永远地闭上了眼睛。

 

* * *

 

**BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	4. “因为这是我的床，我当然在我的床上！”

**4 “** **因为这是我的床，我当然在我的床上！** **”**

“你的床？”伏地魔轻声说着，并在他们的头顶升起了一个明亮的光球。

他迅速地四处打量了一下，深红色的帷幔，低矮窄小的四柱床。

“霍格沃茨。”他以一种肯定的语气自言自语道。“我怎么会到这儿来？”显然，伏地魔也很迷惑。哈利想取回自己的魔杖，他知道

 

伏地魔不会给他的

——[跳至6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323858)

伏地魔会给他的

——[跳至7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323872)


	5. 默不作声

**5** **默** **不作声**

连劳德的话你都敢不回答，留你何用？

“阿瓦达索命！”

一道耀眼的绿光闪过，他永远地闭上了眼睛。

 

* * *

 

 **BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：**

 **哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	6. 伏地魔不会给他的

**6** **伏地魔不会给他的**

伏地魔当然没有理由无缘无故便把武器交给自己的敌人。如果他直接问，说不定还会引起他的反感或其他激烈反应。于是哈利决定

 

智取。

——[跳至9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323902)

强夺

——[跳至8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323882)


	7. 伏地魔会给他的

**7** **伏地魔会给他的**

“现在你能把魔杖还给我了么？”哈利尝试性地问道。

伏地魔把魔杖扔给了他，哈利有点意外，毕竟他没指望伏地魔能真的把魔杖还给他，只是试试而已。

“这地方不对劲，男孩儿。”

“是啊，毕竟你在这儿。还有什么能比这更不对劲的么？”他不带好气地说。

出神地看着手里伏地魔还给他的魔杖，哈利决定

 

信任伏地魔

——[跳至12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323918)

不信任伏地魔

——[跳至14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323974)


	8. 强夺

**8** **强夺**

哈利趁伏地魔不注意，想猛地扑到他身上，但却被反手摁到了床上，原来他一直没有放松过警惕。

“你要干什么？”伏地魔压在哈利身上问，哈利拼命地挣扎着，但这个姿势很不利于他逃脱。他从没想到伏地魔瘦弱的身材会有如此强大的力量。

 

“干什么？干你！”

——[跳至11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323912)

“干什么，当然是拿回魔杖！那是我的！”

——[跳至10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323906)


	9. 智取

**9 智取**

你觉得凭哈利目前的小智商斗得过黑魔王么？黑魔王觉得自己受到了戏弄，于是一道耀眼的绿光闪过，哈利被阿瓦达了。

 

* * *

 

**BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：**

**哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	10. “干什么，当然是拿回魔杖！那是我的！”

**10 “** **干什么，当然是拿回魔杖！那是我的！** **”**

伏地魔向哈利投去一瞥，仿佛问出这话的哈利是个十足的傻子，竟敢向伏地魔大人要回自己魔杖，但他还是把魔杖扔给了他，并放开了哈利。

出神地看着手里伏地魔还给他的魔杖，哈利决定

 

信任伏地魔

——[跳至12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323918)

不信任伏地魔

——[跳至14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323974)


	11. “干什么？干你！”

**11 “** **干什么？干你！** **”**

“你说什么？”伏地魔迷惑不解地问，说话时，他的呼吸喷到哈利脸上，不禁让男孩红了脸。

微光中，伏地魔困惑的样子是那样迷人，他苍白的皮肤和血红的眼睛，甚至是蛇一般扁平的鼻子都让哈利感到一阵阵的心跳加快。但他知道这是不对的，他怎么可以对伏地魔感到心动？于是

 

哈利颤抖着克制住了自己，“没什么。”他别开了头说道

——[跳至15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324026)

哈利向自己的欲望低了头，他闭起眼睛微微抬头，吻上了伏地魔紧紧抿着的唇

——[跳至13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23323934)


	12. 信任伏地魔

**12** **信任伏地魔**

没过多久，哈利便开始抽搐——伏地魔给他的魔杖有问题！哈利最后看到的，是伏地魔轻蔑的眼神，仿佛在嘲笑他“就和你父亲一样轻信。”

 

所以这可是伏地魔啊，你怎么可以信任伏地魔呢？天真！

 

* * *

 

**BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：**

**哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	13. 哈利向自己的欲望低了头，他闭起眼睛微微抬头，吻上了伏地魔紧紧抿着的双唇

**13** **哈利向自己的欲望低了头，他闭起眼睛微微抬头，吻上了伏地魔紧紧抿着的双唇**

奇怪的是伏地魔并没有拒绝他，但他同样没有回应。

一吻过后，哈利自己也有些迷茫，他在做什么，亲吻自己的死敌？伏地魔在做什么，他接受了？

“你为什么吻我，告诉我，哈利。”伏地魔古怪地看着他。

“我不知道。”哈利诚实地说，随即又为自己感到懊恼。“我那么想，就那么做了。”

“你怎么想的？”伏地魔轻声问，并没有从他身上离开。

“怎么想的？”哈利有点生气，“就是这么想的！我看着你，忽然发现你很有魅力，在那一瞬间你把我迷住了，让我该死的想要吻你！你满意了，嗯？”

“你真这么想？”伏地魔迷惑不解地小声问，“你没有什么阴谋？”

“阴谋？”哈利放松下紧绷的身体，让自己陷进床里。

“不是每个人都是你。黑魔王。”他说，尽量让自己不难过。“当这一切都没发生过吧。”

“你是个奇怪的男孩，哈利波特。”伏地魔慢条斯理道，“我不会当作一切都没发生过，既然它已经发生了。”

“那你是什么感觉？”哈利紧张地问。

“我么？”伏地魔笑出了声，哈利不懂这有什么可笑的。“你马上就会知道了，男孩。”

 

* * *

 

**HE 1-** **身边人** **:**

**哈利睁开眼睛，发现伏地魔就躺在他的身边熟睡。怎么回事？他捡起床上的报纸，** **“** **黑魔王与救世主大婚** **”** **的巨大标题瞬间映入眼帘。想起梦中伏地魔的话，他不禁伸手抚上他扁平苍白的脸颊。这样也不错，哈利轻松地想。**


	14. 不信任伏地魔

**14** **不信任伏地魔**

不，伏地魔怎么会如此好心？这一定是个陷阱！哈利触电般放下了自己的魔杖。

“你想做什么？”他问道。

“不错，还知道警惕为何物。”伏地魔漫不经心地说，他走到窗户边看了眼外面，继续说道。“但这里真的有问题。”

好像确实不对，伏地魔的话让哈利猛然意识到，他们闹出这么大动静，理应吵醒其他人才对。但为什么这么静？罗恩呢，他的室友呢？

 

“其他人呢，你杀了他们？”

——[跳至16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324038)

“这里不是霍格沃茨？”

——[跳至17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324058)


	15. 哈利颤抖着克制住了自己，“没什么。”他别开了头说道

**15** **哈利颤抖着克制住了自己，** **“** **没什么。** **”** **他别开了头说道**

“没什么，”伏地魔尖刻道，“没什么，就是伟大的救世主想发泄一下他的性欲，然后他以为他眼前这个可怜兮兮的伏地魔是个不错的对象，是不是？”

“你说什么？”哈利问。

“没什么！”伏地魔以同样的话回敬他。“阿瓦达索命！”

 

一不做二不休啊，话都说了为何又怂了

 

* * *

 

**BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：**

**哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	16. “其他人呢，你杀了他们？”

**16 “** **其他人呢，你杀了他们？** ”

哈利跳下床冲向其他的四柱床检查。果然，他发现罗恩毫无生气地躺在床上。

“不！”哈利痛苦地大喊。他伸手拥抱罗恩，用力地摇着他，“别死，罗恩，别死，求你！”

“虽然我很乐意看你痛苦，哈利波特。”伏地魔嘲讽地看着救世主掀开他室友的帷幔，然后一挥手，哈利手中的尸体便消失了。“但你太聒噪了。安静！”

 

“你骗了我，还要我听你的？”继续大声嚷嚷，烦死伏地魔

——[跳至18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324068)

松了一口气，暂时安静下来，听伏地魔说

——[跳至17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324058)


	17. “这里不是霍格沃茨？”/松了一口气，暂时安静下来，听伏地魔说

**17 “** **这里不是霍格沃茨？** **”/**

**松了一口气，暂时安静下来，听伏地魔说**

“这里是霍格沃茨。”伏地魔回身看着他。“但显然这里被人施法了。你的魔力太弱了，波特，所以你可能不被标记为一个巫师，也就感觉不到。但我不一样。”

“什么意思？”哈利问。

“意思是，这座城堡，起码这间卧室，但显然不可能仅局限于此，它们在吸收魔法，而且速度不慢。”

“那你为什么还要到这儿来？”哈利迷惑地问。

“我不知道是怎么来的。”伏地魔生硬地说，仿佛承认这一事实让他很难堪，“但现在，当务之急是离开这件城堡。”

 

决定和伏地魔一起离开

——[跳至20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324088)

决定就在这待着，等伏地魔魔力耗尽再走

——[跳至19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324074)


	18. “你骗了我，还要我听你的？”继续大声嚷嚷，烦死伏地魔

**18 “** **你骗了我，还要我听你的？** **”** **继续大声嚷嚷，烦死伏地魔**

“我说过，安静！”伏地魔更加不耐烦了，但哈利仍继续吵个不停。

终于，伏地魔不堪其扰，“阿瓦达索命！”绿光闪过，哈利永远地闭上了眼睛。

 

在黑魔王面前，让你安静最好就闭嘴

 

* * *

 

**BE 1-** **被阿瓦达：**

**哈利猛的从梦中惊醒，冷汗不住地往下流，原来这都是一场梦啊** **……** **真的只是梦么，哈利感到不对劲，但他再没机会去探索了。**


	19. 决定就在这儿待着，等伏地魔魔力耗尽再走

**19** **决定就在这儿待着，等伏地魔魔力耗尽再走**

作为伏哈党为什么要选这个，难道你不想看后续发展了么？！这次就不阿瓦达你了，快往下看20！


	20. 决定和伏地魔一起离开

**20** **决定和伏地魔一起离开**

哈利知道在这点上伏地魔没必要骗他，毕竟他可不是个轻易承认自己弱点的人。如果真如伏地魔所说，那么他们的处境一定不是很安全。而又能有什么人能做到把伏地魔带到这里来，还限制了他的魔法？如果这个势力比伏地魔还要强，他又怎么可能敌得过？尚不知对方是敌是友，又出于何种目的绑架了他们的哈利知道此时与伏地魔结盟是最好的选择。

“你想怎么样？”哈利说，即使同意结盟，他也不能彻底相信伏地魔。

“你和你父亲不一样，哈利波特。”伏地魔满意地看了他一眼，并对着他的魔杖施了一个咒语。“现在，你可以拿起它了。”

“你没资格谈论我父亲，伏地魔。”哈利恨恨地瞪了他一眼。

“注意言辞，波特。”藏在黑袍里的男人颇为不满地说。“这样，我才不会杀了你。”

 

不理他，去拧卧室门

——[跳至21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324094)

“等你魔力耗尽就不会这么说了。”

——[跳至22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324104)


	21. 不理他，去拧卧室门

**21** **不理他，去拧卧室门**

等等，怎么回事？卧室门拧不开，是被锁了么？

“阿拉霍洞开！”

还是毫无反应。

“别白费力气了，波特。”伏地魔若有所思地看着他的尝试，“怎么可能那么容易便出去？”

“是么，那伟大的黑魔王大人，你来告诉我该怎么做！”哈利生气地说道。

“为什么问我，这是你的卧室不是么？”伏地魔收起他的光球，“天亮起来了。”

“天亮起来了？”是的，哈利也注意到了。“到早上了，天就亮起来了，你不知道么？”

“你的脑子长出来是来用的，波特。这太巧了，你不觉得么？”伏地魔看着他讥讽，“在我们刚达成一致的时候天亮，你觉得这意味着什么？”

 

“我们需要和平共处”

——[跳至25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324134)

“这座城堡在监视我们的一举一动”

——[跳至23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324118)


	22. “等你魔力耗尽就不会这么说了”

**22 “** **等你魔力耗尽就不会这么说了”**

“是么，但真不幸，我的魔力还没有被耗尽。”伏地魔的魔杖指着他说，“所以现在，你最好还是乖一点。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，他不确定伏地魔是否是在虚张声势，但从他并没有因此而杀了他来看，伏地魔应该的确是需要他的帮助。那么，也就是说他现在还有点价值。

 

“你现在不能杀了我，是不是？”

——[跳至24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324124)

不理他，去拧卧室门

——[跳至21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324094)


	23. “这座城堡在监视我们的一举一动”

**23 “** **这座城堡知道我们的一举一动”**

“答对了一半，”伏地魔皱着眉点头，“但也有可能是把我弄到这里的——东西在观察着我们。”

“还有一个原因，波特。”伏地魔继续说道，“显然，不管——它的目的是什么，它希望我们保持和平共处。我姑且把这当成一个暗示。”

“所以你真的不能杀我。”哈利咧嘴一笑，“不然你就别想出这间城堡。”  
“如果这让你很高兴的话，波特。我不会选择告诉你的。”伏地魔干巴巴地说道。

“真不幸，你已经说了。”哈利有些幸灾乐祸。

“那么很不幸，我还有个事实要告诉你，男孩”伏地魔抚摸起自己的魔杖，“吸收我魔力的那股力量停止了。”

“我为此高兴，真的”哈利边琢磨起自己的卧室边说。“你要是真被吸干了，我可不想带着你这个拖油瓶。”

“是的，拖油瓶，这就是我现在对你的感觉。波特。”

“来看看我发现了什么，伏地魔。”

伏地魔走了过去，“你的课程表，它有什么奇怪的么？”

“是的，我没记错的话，这是我二年级的课表，真奇怪是不是。”哈利把那张课表翻来覆去地看着。“我现在可都七年级了。”

“你七年级了？”伏地魔问。

“有什么不对么？”哈利不解。

“没什么，”伏地魔摇头，“你继续。”

 

一定有什么问题，继续追问。

——[跳至26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324140)

伏地魔大概有什么难言之隐，不问了

——[跳至27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324148)


	24. “你现在不能杀我了，是不是”

**24 “** **你现在不能杀我了，是不是”**

“不是我不能，而是我暂时不想。”伏地魔纠正他。“杀了你是易如反掌的事。”

“反正结论就是我暂时不会被你杀死。”哈利点头，确定这一点就行了，他走向门口，想开门出去。

等等，怎么回事？卧室门拧不开，是被锁了么？

“阿拉霍洞开！”

还是毫无反应。

“别白费力气了，波特。”伏地魔若有所思地看着他的尝试，“怎么可能那么容易便出去？”

“是么，那伟大的黑魔王大人，你来告诉我该怎么做！”哈利生气地说道。

“为什么问我，这是你的卧室不是么？”伏地魔收起他的光球，“天亮起来了。”

“天亮起来了？”是的，哈利也注意到了。“到早上了，天就亮起来了，你不知道么？”

“你的脑子长出来是来用的，波特。这太巧了，你不觉得么？”伏地魔看着他讥讽，“在我们刚达成一致的时候天亮，你觉得这意味着什么？”

 

“我们需要和平共处”

——[跳至25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324134)

“这座城堡在监视我们的一举一动”

——[跳至23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324118)


	25. “我们需要和平共处”

**25 “** **我们需要和平共处** **”**

“很不幸，恐怕就是这样。”伏地魔说，“而且显然，霍格沃茨，或是说把我弄到这里来的——东西，它知道我们的一举一动。”伏地魔抚摸起自己的魔杖，“我还有个消息要告诉你，波特，吸收我魔力的那股力量停止了。”

“我为此高兴，真的”哈利边琢磨起自己的卧室边说。“你要是真被吸干了，我可不想带着你这个拖油瓶。”

“是的，拖油瓶，这就是我现在对你的感觉。波特。”

“来看看我发现了什么，伏地魔。”

伏地魔走了过去，“你的课程表，它有什么奇怪的么？”

“是的，我没记错的话，这是我二年级的课表，真奇怪是不是。”哈利把那张课表翻来覆去地看着。“我现在可都七年级了。”

“你七年级？”伏地魔问。

“有什么不对么？”哈利不解。

“没什么，”伏地魔摇头，“你继续。”

 

一定有什么问题，继续追问。

——[跳至26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324140)

伏地魔大概有什么难言之隐，不问了

——[跳至28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324162)


	26. 一定有什么问题，继续追问

**26** **一定有什么问题，继续追问**

“不对劲，伏地魔。你有什么没说？”哈利继续问道。

“有时知道的多并不是一件好事，男孩。”伏地魔以令人毛骨悚然的温柔语气说道，“我是你的话，会选择闭嘴。”

 

伏地魔大概有什么难言之隐，不问了

——[跳至28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324148)

没有信任如何往下走下去，再问一次

——[跳至27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324148)


	27. 没有信任如何走下去，再问一次

**27** **没有信任如何走下去，再问一次**

“如果你信任我的话，伏地魔。”哈利不可置疑地说，“那么就告诉我是怎么回事。”

“很抱歉，哈利。我并不信任你。”伏地魔遗憾地说。“那么一会儿见了，男孩。”

伏地魔念了一道哈利没听懂的魔咒，然后他就失去了知觉。

 

为什么没有阿瓦达呢，只能剧透说一下，因为这不是哈利的错，而是老伏的一个失误。剩下的，等我更完就知道了。而我会不会更完呢，这是个未知数。

 

* * *

 

 **BE 2-** **重新来过：**

**一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。**

**是什么声音？哈利揉了揉自己的眼睛，并从床头柜上摸出自己的眼镜。视线对焦后，借着模糊的光，他看见** **——** **等等，他的床上为什么会躺着伏地魔？！回到** **3**


	28. 伏地魔大概有什么难言之隐，不问了

**28** **伏地魔大概有什么难言之隐，不问了**

“好吧。”哈利看了一眼伏地魔，选择了沉默。每个人都有他自己的秘密，他选择尊重。

“想想看，男孩。”伏地魔说，“你二年级时发生过什么特殊的事？”

“密室。”哈利回忆道，“二年级时，密室又被打开了。我是蛇佬腔，还被很多人怀疑过。但其实是你的魂器日记本，他诱惑了金妮。”哈利娓娓道来，他知道接下来的事伏地魔可能不会喜欢听，但如果想让伏地魔帮忙分析如何出了这间屋子的话，他就需要实话实说，不管伏地魔是不是爱听。“直到期末我来到密室，然后里德尔告诉了我一切。他想用蛇怪杀了我，但被我打败了。我救出了金妮。”

“所以二年级的你就毁了我的日记本。”伏地魔仿佛很不可思议，“你怎么做到的？”

“蛇怪的毒牙。”哈利耸肩，他很惊讶伏地魔并没有跳起来揪着他的衣领子揍他，或直接扔一个钻心咒。“我也不是独自一个，福克斯有帮忙，她还带来了格兰芬多的宝剑。我用那个杀死了蛇怪。”

“你逃过我的手掌或许并不都是运气，哈利。”伏地魔重新审视着他，“你是个很勇敢的年轻人。”

“谢谢？”哈利忽然觉得有点脸红，他这是被自己的死对头夸奖了？“所以你有什么想法么，如何出这间屋子。”

“想想你卧室里发生的奇怪事。”伏地魔说，“你得到过我的日记本么？”

“是的！”哈利惊呼。“我曾在卧室里用日记本和你联络。等下，我找找看。”

 

去书桌上找

——[跳至30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324176)

去床底下找

——[跳至29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324172)


	29. 去床底下找

**29** **去床底下找**

哈利钻到自己的床下翻出了箱子，灰尘把他呛得直咳嗽，但伏地魔就在旁边看着，一点帮忙的意思都没有，哈利不禁在心里对他这幅大爷做派翻了个白眼。没记错的话他就是放在这里了。他打开箱子，果然看到了里德尔的日记。

“在这里。”哈利拿出来走到书桌旁，“我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”

“是个方法，波特。”伏地魔依然没有动，他坐在哈利的床边，看起来一点也不像个黑魔王，倒像是个安静的学者。哈利拿起笔，那么

 

由哈利写字

——跳至37

由伏地魔写字

——跳至38


	30. 去书桌上找

**30** **去书桌上找**

哈利在自己杂乱的书桌上翻了又翻，但什么也没找到。于是他不死心地又翻遍了其他人的书桌。伏地魔耐心地坐在一旁等着他，这无形中让哈利更紧张了，他可不想让自己的死对头看扁自己。

但直到天黑了下来，他都还是一无所获。

“我希望你能快一点，波特。”黑魔王看起来很疲惫地指了指窗户。“显然，这里是有日出日落的。你知道这意味着什么么？”然后不等哈利回答，他便继续道。“这意味着，我的魔力又开始衰竭了。而你不想我们两个都被困死在这儿的话，就好好想想你到底把东西放在了哪。”

“是你被困死在这儿，伏地魔。”哈利烦躁地说，他已经努力在找了，他看不见么？反观伏地魔，他只坐在那里，活像个总指挥。而他，哈利波特，他又不是他的食死徒！

说实在的伏地魔死了他会很高兴的，他没有一点难过的理由。就算是两个人一起死在这儿又能如何？不管那个第三势力有何目的，他杀了伏地魔他都该好好谢谢他不是么？

“你这样想我很高兴，波特。”伏地魔的声音没有一点起伏，就像他真的不在意一样。“如果没了我你有信心能走出去的话。”

 

谁说没他就得死

——[跳至31](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324188)

该死的，伏地魔不能死

——[跳至32](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324198)


	31. 谁说没他就得死

**31** **谁说没他就得死**

那就看看好了，谁怕谁啊？哈利放弃了翻找往床上一躺。“我不管你了，伏地魔。我决定等你死了再继续。”

伏地魔没有说话，显然他的骄傲让他无法开口要求哈利的帮忙，但哈利知道他是个多么怕死的人。他会开口的，哈利想，而在此期间，一点魔力的流失不算什么。然而，伏地魔并没有开口。他一言不发地坐在那里，直至哈利都明显地感觉到了他气息的衰弱。怎么会这样？伏地魔不是说城堡只会吸收他的魔力，为什么连他的呼吸都如此薄弱？哈利

 

上前查看

——[跳至34](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324210)

不管他，死了最好

——[跳至33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324206)


	32. 该死的，伏地魔不能死

**32** **该死的，伏地魔不能死**

认识到这点让哈利对自己很生气，但他别无他法，只能绞尽脑汁地回忆着还有什么地方没找过。

有了，是床底！哈利猛然想起，自己当初是把它塞进了箱子里。

他把箱子翻出来，果然找到了日记本。

“我找到了！”哈利兴奋地把日记本拿给伏地魔，不经意地碰到了对方的手。他的手就像结冰了一样。哈利有些犹豫，作为同一条船上的蚂蚱，他们暂且算得上伙伴，但同时他们也是敌人。哈利还没想好自己是不是该关心他，但他的身体却已经先于他的思考代替了他。

 

“你还好吧。”

——[跳至35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324224)

“我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”

——[跳至36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324238)


	33. 不管他，死了最好

**33** **不管他，死了最好**

哈利忍着并不去看他，他不该感到愧疚，他对自己说。这是伏地魔，他有什么好愧疚的？哈利死死地闭着眼睛，直到他听见一句话。

“谢谢你，波特。”伏地魔的声音已经轻到几乎听不见，这声呢喃更像是由他们的链接传过来的，而不是他的耳朵听见的。“我赢了。”

话音刚落，伏地魔便没了声音，而哈利也是感到一阵天旋地转。

 

* * *

 

**HE 2** **：回到现实**

**哈利睁开眼睛，发现自己已经回到了现实。他不知道这一切只是一场梦还是真实发生的，但能回来总归是好的。**


	34. 上前查看

**34** **上前查看**

“你没事吧？”哈利痛恨自己的心软，但他就是没法做到丢伏地魔在那里不管。他凑上前去看他，“伏地魔，你要死了么？”

“真不幸，暂时还没有。”依然是很微弱的说话声。

“好吧。”哈利生硬地说，仿佛在对自己生气，“我能为你做点什么？”

“尽快找到日记。”伏地魔肯定道。

“我会的，”哈利说，“但不是为了你。”

他又捧着头绞尽脑汁地回忆起来。哦有了，是床底！哈利猛然想起，自己当初是把它塞进了箱子里。

他把箱子翻出来，果然找到了日记本。

“我找到了！”哈利兴奋地把日记本拿给伏地魔，不经意地碰到了对方的手。他的手就像结冰了一样。哈利有些犹豫，作为同一条船上的蚂蚱，他们暂且算得上伙伴，但同时他们也是敌人。哈利正犹豫着他该不该关心他，但他的嘴却已经先于他的思考代替了他。

 

“你还好吧。”

——[跳至35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324224)

“我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”

——[跳至36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10558260/chapters/23324238)


	35. “你还好吧”

**35 “** **你还好吧”**

“暂时死不了。”伏地魔抬起头，探究地看着哈利道，“别告诉我你是在关心我。”

“相信我，我只是想知道你什么时候才能死而已。”哈利松了口气。“我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”

“是个方法，波特。”伏地魔依然没有动，他坐在哈利的床边，看起来一点也不像个黑魔王，倒像是个安静的学者。哈利拿起笔，那么

 

由哈利写字

——跳至39

由伏地魔写字

——跳至40


	36. “我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”

**36 “** **我觉得我们应该和过去的你对话。”**

“是个方法，波特。”伏地魔依然没有动，他坐在哈利的床边，看起来一点也不像个黑魔王，倒像是个安静的学者。哈利拿起笔，那么

 

由哈利写字

——跳至39

由伏地魔写字

——跳至40


End file.
